


Accordion

by merryghoul



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An instrument in harmony with the sentiments of an assassin.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accordion

Whenever Joan played her accordion, she daydreamed of being on top of Greg. He would be asleep, and she'd choke him as punishment for all the things he did to her.

By the time she was done playing, she knew she couldn't get away with it if she tried. Much like her accordion after she was done playing with it, she hid her rage, knowing she wouldn't ever act upon it.


End file.
